Please, cover me Bleach!
by Nekohime17
Summary: Katie is so obsess with Anime that during an argument for the TV with her mom, she entered the Anime world. What will happen to her? Will she return to her world? what will you do if you where in her place? CROSSOVER!
1. PLEASE!

**Please, Cover me Bleach Chapter 1

* * *

**

Hello there! -Excited-

I'm so happy to tell you all of my new story i'm working on...

It's called 'Please, cover me Bleach'. Dont ask me why i named it like that, it just came to me and i liked it...

Just to tell you all, this story is going to have alot of anime character from different shows mix together in the world of 'Bleach'. The characters are a surprise... so they'll come out in every occation... Hope you like it and here comes chapter 1

* * *

**WARNING: IT'S A CROSSOVER!! IF YOU DONT LIKE CROSSOVER, DONT READ!! AND I DONT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN KATIE AND HER MOM!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Who would have thought this would happen to me?

Me! An obsess anime girl enters the TV world?

I was confuse at the time but when I entered through the TV, it all made sense.

--

"Mom, where's the control..?" She asked looking at her mom worried.

"Why do you want it?" Her mom asked putting her hands on her hips.

"To watch TV…. Duh!" She responded really annoyed.

"But Katie…. I'm going to watch TV too!" He mom said.

"But mom…." She whined, "I want to see Bleach!!" She looked at her mom but with a puppy dog face and her mom just sigh and turn to her left side.

"Is that the cartoon that got you into the Japanese culture…?" Her mom asked disappointed.

"Yeah…." She stooped. "I really want to see it!" She extended her arms and grabbed her mom's right arm and slightly pulled it like a little child, "Come on…" she whined.

Her mom just looked at her. Surely Katie was annoying with all this Japanese stuff. Her mom just hated those 'cartoons' so much. Sure they're called 'anime' but her mom didn't really cared, for her they were still 'cartoons'. Yeah, her mom was happy that she was into a different culture but she didn't wanted her to get obsess; she just hated hearing her daughter say 'I want to be Japanese and when I turn 18, I'm moving to Japan and stay there the rest of my life'.

Katie didn't know what to do. _Come on…don't be a witch. _She just looked at her mom desperate. She really doesn't want to miss her favorite anime show of all times.

"Ok……" Her mother finally answers.

"YEAH!!" Katie screams of excitement and started 'Happy dancing' all over the home like she was Naruto.

Her mom gives her the control and she turns on the TV. She's so excited. She just wants to see Ichigo and the gang doing their stuff and fighting Hallows.

She turns on the TV and changes the channels until she stumbles upon cartoon network, now being in this case, adult swim.

When she changed it, the beginning song 'Ichirin no Hana' was about to end. She was kind of sad because she liked that song and she even knew exactly the words of the song in both English and Japanese. Even though the song was about to end she started singing it, as it ended, she went to sit in her couch. She looked at the TV as she saw Ichigo and the rest of the boys; Chad, Renji and Uryu, run all across town playing a game to get Orihime back because she was kid napped.

Commercials started. She got bored. She just wanted to see Bleach, and never end, but the commercials were only her biggest enemies. Why did commercials exist in the first place? Even though they want to sell their products, people will still not buy it. Some will but some will not. They will still stay in their homes watching TV and not go buy whatever they see 'crunchy and munchy' on TV.

She got up and went to get some soda and chips. She got some Mountain Drew and some Fritos. She loved Fritos. She has never known anyone that loved them like she does. She just loved the crunchiness and the saltiness each bite could offered. She went up to the TV and put her soda and her bowl of chips on top of it.

"Katie…." Her mom called. Katie just turned her eyes around.

"What?!" She responded rude.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady!!" her mom got totally mad.

"Fine…What do you want?" She tried to calm down.

"After that's done, I'm going to watch TV." Her mom said and Katie was shocked.

"But mom I want to see Death Note after…" She whined, almost a tear fell from her eyes.

"I already let you see beach, whatever that's called… I now want to see TV…" Her mom said in a demanded voice.

Katie was mad now. _How dare she call it beach… it's BLEACH you damn retard…B-L-E-A-C-H…BLEACH!!_ She slammed the TV and by accident the soda fell all over it. She turned and saw the soda dripping all over the TV.

"Oh shit..." She whispered to herself. "Now I'm not going to see Bleach…" She was mad at her mom and mad at herself for putting the soda on top of the TV in the first place.

She run to the kitchen and got a towel to clean that mess up. She rushed to the living room and started to clean the soda when a spark was on her site and electricity started happening before her eyes. She got scared. _Ohhh… now I'm in trouble…_ She looked at the TV as it started making weird noises and started making sparkles.

She started to clean the soda and started thinking of a plan. _What if I tell her that the TV started doing this by itself… or I'll just run away and never come back…?_

She didn't know what to do. She stopped cleaning, left her hand on the TV and started to day dream one of her plans but apparently she got hit by electricity and went in the TV screen.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!! of course she's going to enter the world of anime in the town of karakura (Bleach)!! Muah ha ha ha ha ha

What will happen to her?

REVIEW AND YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON!! BECAUSE IF NO ONE LEAVES REVIEW, I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!! I just want to know what you though... because if i dont receive reviews, i will think no one liked it and i will forget about this story!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!

- XxxHelenaxxX


	2. OHHH NO!

**Please, Cover me Bleach Chapter 2

* * *

**

I finished this chapter today when i saw i had 2 reviews...

**Thanks:**

**Obsession no es amor **(I think i saw you in right now sunday 1:15 am outside the window!! SERIOUSLY! THAT TOTALLY FREAKED ME OUT! that's why i posted this chapter right away! JK )

**CCSlover13 **(Moms can be so cruel... she saw me looking at Naruto and she said they were UGLY!! When i showed her Sasuke, she said he was ugly too!! I TOTALLY GOT MAD!! Then my mom saw death note and she said that why do they draw them with big eyes if they have little eyes!! i actually told her to shut up!)

HOPE YOU TWO LIKE THIS CHAPTER!! THIS ONE SHOWS 2 OF THE CHARACTERS (kind of)! BUT MENTIONS ANOTHER ONE! ENJOY!!

* * *

**WARNING: IT'S A CROSSOVER!! IF YOU DONT LIKE CROSSOVER, DONT READ!! AND I DONT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN KATIE AND HER MOM!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Were am I?

I feel so cold.

I can't move at all.

My legs are motion less and my arms feel like they are tide together.

My lips feel like they're glued together and the only sound I can let out is a muffle.

I definitely don't like this feeling at all.

--

Katie entered throw the TV screen into a world she has long for before. The world of her dreams….. Anime.

She woke up in the middle of a dark road.

"This must be a dream…"

She didn't realize she wasn't dreaming. She actually fainted when she saw that she was being sucked in the TV screen. She tried to remember what she was doing and remembered that she was fighting with her mom over the remote control.

"I hope my mom doesn't get mad when she sees the TV like that…" She laughed to herself, and started looking around.

"Were am I?" She said to herself. She looked around and she stand up from the cold ground. She pats her bottom, to get some dirt of, and walked a little into the dark road.

"Somehow this place looks familiar..." She turned up into the dark sky and looked directly into the moon.

"Please moon, guide me through way!" She turned sad and started walking slowly. A cold breeze pass throw her body up to her hair and she covered herself with her arms, but only manage to cover her chest.

"I'm so cold!" She blurred out. She walked over a hill and saw a small town.

"At least I'm going to be safe there!" She turned happy and run up to the city with her arms still around her chest.

When she got there she looked around.

"This city sure looks familiar…." She started looking around and saw a big welcome sign that was in the shadows.

"Welcome to Karakura Town!" She read. She looked confuse.

"Why does that ring a bell?" She scratched her head.

She started looking around and saw everything dark. She barely could see the sing that she read earlier. She walked a little, up to a small house, and saw Japanese decorations around it.

"Am I in Japan?" She said to herself and an evil grin appeared in her lips.

She started happy dancing and felt another cold breeze pass up to her.

"Ahhh I am so cold…" She covered herself again and a shadow cached her eye.

She stood there motionless. She was really scared now. She wanted to move but she couldn't. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She wanted to run, but she couldn't even move her legs.

She felt something in back of her. She tried to turn around, but her body was not responding. She even couldn't focus her sight, but saw something approach her running in full speed.

She saw a black figure carrying something in their hands running up to her. But the same feeling from behind didn't go. She closed her eyes, apparently was the only thing she manage do. She felt a blow up her back, she open her eyes and saw the black figure jump in front of her. She turned to her back and saw blood all over her. She freaked out and saw a monster with blood on its mouth. But then saw that the black figure give the monster a blow on its head with the thing he/she was carrying.

She fell to the floor.

She was unconscious.

She wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't.

She was there on the cold ground covered with blood on her back.

Then she heard that the black figure walked up to her.

"Are you Ok?" _It's a guy. _She said to herself, but she couldn't answer his question.

She felt that he picked her up. She opened her eyes to see his face and saw a pair of brown eyes looking at her with a frown.

She closed her eyes because they didn't let her stay open, but she felt she already saw that face.

That last thing she felt was that he gave her to another person and he told him/her.

"Renji, take her to Orihime…" _The other has the name of Renji? It's like the guy from Bleach… and isn't Orihime from Bleach too?_ She said to herself.

"Okay Ichigo…" _What?!_ She freaked out and fainted.

* * *

**Author's note**

I'm going to make her fall in love with an anime character (to make it more interesting) but i still dont know which one!! PLEASE HELP ME!!

just go to my profile and click on the poll!

YOUR VOTE COUNTS!! SERIOUSLY PLEASE VOTE!!

AND REVIEW!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!


	3. Bleach

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I finished this chapter today when i saw i had 3 reviews...

**Thanks:**

Obsession No Es Amor (THAT HAPPENS TO YUMMY!! WOW O.O CANT WAIT FOR FIRST PERIOD!!)

**CCSLover13** (Karakura is the city were ichigo and his friends live)

**bladescream** (Thanks for telling me i have some typos, i'm gonna try to look for them)

HOPE YOU THREE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!

**

* * *

WARNING: IT'S A CROSSOVER!! IF YOU DONT LIKE CROSSOVER, DONT READ!! AND I DONT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN KATIE!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

What's this?

All of the sudden I feel so warm.

It feels so good.

I don't want to wake up.

I feel so great.

It's like the cold arms turned to a bed.

It must have been a dream.

--

Katie woke up.

She saw three figures surrounding her. She tried to focus her sight as bright light cover her eyes and she stared at them in shock. She never imagined this would happen to her.

"Konnichiwa…" A girl with orange long hair responds. The pins in her hair just shined to Katie's eyes. "I'm Orihime Inoue" She says with a giggle.

"……"

Katie just stared at her in shock. She didn't respond.

Nobody respond.

Katie couldn't keep her shock from the three figures surrounding her. She just wanted to scream really loud and never stop. She was so excited.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She finally lets it out in excitement.

Orihime just giggle.

A figure that was on the one corner gets near Katie and just looks at her annoyed.

Katie just stares with a kitty face.

"What's wrong with you?" She says with an annoyed tone and frowns.

"Tatsuki…." Orihime says and looks at Katie like apologizing.

"I'm fine!" Katie responds, looks at them and giggles.

Someone taps her shoulder and she turns.

"Hi… I'm Rukia Kuchiki!"

_OH MY……_

"YAYYYYYY!!" Katie screams like if she was a bomb that exploded. The girls just looked at her with sweat drops on there faces.

Orihime giggles.

Tatsuki frowns.

Rukia just laughs.

-Thud-

(_"No don't get inside!"_)

Katie, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia turn to the door as they heard a thud.

(_"I want to get inside… MOVE OVER ISHIDA!!"_)

(_"No!"_)

(_"Don't get inside!"_)

(_"I want to get inside Ichigo!"_)

(_"No…"_)

"That must be Chizuru….." Orihime giggles to herself.

"She never stops…" Tatsuki responds annoyed.

"I bet she wants to see you…" Rukia tells Katie and laughs.

"Anyways… what's your name?" Orihime asks her with a big smile.

"My name is Katie." She was able to respond. She's so super upper excited. Excitement can't even compare to what she's feeling right now.

"That's a nice name…" Orihime tells her and gives her another big smile.

(_"MORE OVER!!"_)

(_"NO!!"_)

-Thud-

The door opens in a big slam.

A girl with glasses comes running inside with hearts in her eyes.

Three guys just fall dead inside the room.

"SHE'S A CUTIE!!"

Katie just stares in shock.

"Move over Orihime… now she's mine."

She jumps in top of Katie.

"Not a chance Chizuru" an Orange haired rushes up to Katie.

_Ichigo…_

"EEEEEEKKKKKKK" Katie screams of excitement.

Ichigo catches Chizuru in time and she doesn't land in top of Katie.

"Ichigo you are awesome!!" Katie screams. She couldn't control herself.

Now everybody that was inside the room looked at Katie confuse.

"What?" He asks still carrying Chizuru in his back. "You know me?"

"Of course I do!! You're Ichigo Kurosaki…." She stays quiet.

_Should I tell him?!_

_Should I tell him that they are all just animations?!_

"How do you know me?" he asked with a frown but clearly gave the expression he was confuse as well.

"You are the doctor's son. Aren't you?"

_Nice save._

"Oh yeah!" He laughs a little and takes Chizuru out of the room while she's hitting his back and cries that she wants to stay.

He closes the door.

"Finally she's out!" Rukia responds breaking the silence.

"I know… with the big boobs that Katie has, she finally said bye to Orihime. She's so annoying!" Tatsuki managed to say with a happy face. (Really rare to see.)

_Big boobs?_

Katie looks at her chest.

_What?!_

She saw that her C-cups now looked like double Ds.

_This is crazy!!_

She looked at her hair that was deep black but now had light blue on the tips.

She took of the bed sheets and saw that she looked thin as a stick but saw a big but.

_Why skinny but big on the trunk and chest!!_

She stood up from the bed, a little wobbly. She managed to walk to a nearby mirror and saw her hazel eyes big as a strawberries and her pink lips pale as porcelain.

_I'M ANIME!!_

She turned to the girls in the room.

All of the looked at her cautious.

"Are you alright?" One of the guys with red hair managed to break the silence, but she was to busy freaking out to notice who he was.

"Yeah… a little shocked..." She responded but didn't even look at him

He walked up to her and she turned to look at him.

"Hi… my name is Renji Abarai… what's yours?" He asked with a crocked smile and she turn to look at him in shock.

_OMG!! IS RENJI!! EEEEEKKKKK_

"Katie…" She said it to loud more than necessary, but returned the smile back.

A guy walked up to them. Katie turned to look at him as his shinning glasses catched her view.

_It's-_

_It's-_

_It's-_

"Hi… I'm Uryu Ishida!" He extended his arm and held it in front of her while he held his glasses with his other hand so that they won't fall.

"Nice to meet you Uryu… I'm Katie." She extended hers and they shake hands.

She was totally nerviest.

She just looked at him with a slight blush and a small smile.

_My Quincy……_

* * *

**Author's note**

As you can see….. URYU ISHIDA WON BY THREE VOTES!! SO AS AT RIGHT NOW (TUESDAY MAY 27 4:20 AM) THE POLL IS CLOSE!!

There was just one vote for Ichigo but I'm going to make her have confuse feelings over both of them but stays with the winner….. just read to see how this conflict will turn out!!

THANKS FOR ALL WHO VOTED AND PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. STOP HOLDING MY HAND!

**Please, cover me bleach: Chapter 4

* * *

**

I didnt sleep at all to write this chapter. it all came in a snap after i was in bed ready to sleep -sad-

hopefully i dont fall sleep in school!!

Thanks for the reviews i received and i'm so HAPPY that ishida won because it's much easier writing a love story with him since i LOVE him so much... (even ask 'Obsession no es amor' who's she is crazy for Ichigo. She doesnt like Ishida Since she started reading Bleach but will like to read a Yaoi with Ichigo and Uryu and me to X3)

Well HOPE you enjoy this chapter... who made me sacrifice my sleep!! -sad and a tear-

AND FINALLY THE CROSSOVER STARTS!! X33

* * *

**WARNING: IT'S A CROSSOVER!! IF YOU DONT LIKE CROSSOVER, DONT READ!! AND I DONT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN KATIE!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

What is this feeling?

Am I blushing?

Why?

He's my favorite bleach character but why am I blush?

--

Uryu smile back.

She couldn't keep her eyes from his which are a deep dark blue.

_They are so dreamy._

Renji looked at both of them and cleared his throat.

Katie snapped and realized she was still shaking Uryu's hand.

Both of them let there grasp go and Katie just looked at the floor with three slashes of red across her face. Uryu just smiled back at her.

_AWKWARD!!_

"Katie, are you hungry?" Ask Orihime with a giggle.

"No…" respond Katie in a flash but then a big sound came from her stomach. Apparently she was hungry after all.

They all laughed.

She tried to laugh a little but she couldn't.

She was still blushing.

"I'll make something to eat…" Said Uryu and grabbed Katie's hand. "Let's go…" and pulled her out of the room.

Everyone followed next.

"YAY! Uryu is going to cook!" Snapped Orihime and started jumping up and down in joy.

"Ohhh bother!" Said Tatsuki with a frown and turning to her left side.

"I'm STARVING!!" Said Renji with a big smile across his face.

"YOU ALWAYS ARE!!" Snapped Rukia.

"NO I'M NOT!!" Snapped Renji and Rukia jumped in back of him with sharp teeth coming out of her mouth.

"GET OFF OF ME!!"

While hearing them fighting Katie just looked at her hand.

("I'M NOT GETTING OFF!!")

_He's holding my hand! LET IT GO!!_

("DAMN RUKIA!!")

She was blushing even more then she was. Her heart was pounding fast.

("MUAH HAHAHAHA!!")

Uryu turned to look at her with a slight smile.

"I know how to make a great mackerel miso stew…" He bragged.

_Oh Uryu…always trying to be cool!!_

("AHHHHHH RUKIA!!")

("Is that blood?!")

("THROW HIM TO THE GROUND!!")

Uryu lets go off her hand.

"Hey you two stop!" Uryu tells Renji and Rukia doing a 'cool' pose.

"RUKIA STARTED IT!!" Renji said pulling Rukia off of him while Rukia managed to stay on top of him.

"He's bleeding now…" Said Orihime with a worried face.

"AWESOME…GO RUKIA!!" screamed Tatsuki with to much excitement.

-Thud-

"AHHHHHHH RUKIA!!"

They were on the floor now.

Rukia started pulling Renji's beautiful red hair.

Katie was laughing to herself. She was enjoying every single scene was seeing.

Uryu just looked at them with a slight smile.

Tatsuki looked at them enjoying every single scene but looked like the devil and had claws on her hands while holding them up on her view.

"Let's leave them…" Uryu grabbed Katie's hand again and took her to the living room, leaving the rest behind.

She sit back in a little table that was on the living room.

"I'll be right back…"

With that said. Uryu hold his glasses in place with his left hand and turn his back to her.

He went in the kitchen.

Katie started to look around.

_This must be orihime's house._

She knew right away when she saw how small the house was and saw a window that made her know right away that they are at the second floor.

She turned to look at her hand.

_His touch was so soft... _

_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!!_

_Am I feeling something for Ishida…?_

_Is that it?_

_But he's just an imagination?!_

_He's Tite Kubo's imagination for Pete's sake!!_ (who ever Pete is…)

_Is it possible that I like him?_

_Is it possible that he's not just on obsession?_

-Slide-

"KAGOME!!"

Katie turns in shock as she sees a tall guy with a red kimono with white hair and dog ears, standing in front of the window, which was now open because he opened it.

"INU-YASHA!!" Katie screams as she stands up and tackles the guy with excitement.

* * *

**Author's Note**

FINALLY I PUT ANOTHER ANIME CHARACTER IN THIS FIC!! -EXCITED-

This is my favorite chapter so far... i love the fight i put between Renji and Rukia while the confuse Katie was looking at her hand that was being held by uryu and cried 'LET ME GO!!'

i especially love the parts with the () when orihime was like 'is he bleeding' and tatsuki was all like 'throw him in the ground'

I Got it from bleach vol.1 chap.4 when Orihime tells Tatsuki that ichigo wanted to walk her home and tatsuki starts telling her that she should've say yes.

--

(Original scene from Bleach vol.1 chap.4)

"ARE YOU FREAKING STUPID?!" Tatsuki screams to Orihime.

"Dont be rude! i'm totally not **stupid**!" Orihime tells her with a slightly mad face.

"Why orihime? why would you blow a chance like that?" Tatsuki tells her disappointed.

"I... blew something?" Orihime asks confuse.

"UH! YEAH!" Tatsuki responds in a flash, "YOU GOTTA REACH OUT AND GRAB IT!" Tatsuki slams Orihime's table with a fist.

"Grab... it?" Orihime asks still confuse taking a sip of tea from her cup.

"YES! if he asks if you want him to walk you home you say 'Oh yeah!' AND PRETEND YOUR LEG IS KILLING YOU AND HANG ON HIS ARM! then, when you come to a nice secluded spot along the way... shove him into the shadows and..." Looks at Orihime, "THROW HIM TO THE GROUND!!"

--

That scene was totally funny. i actually laugh my ass off!! XD

so what you thought?

did you like what i did in the end?

REVIEW!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!! X3


	5. Inuyasha

**Please, cover me Bleach: Chapter 5

* * *

******

**Thanks** to all those how left me review, who just read it or put it as their fav!! i know their some who put it as their fav but didnt left a review!

**HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!**

* * *

**WARNING: IT'S A CROSSOVER!! IF YOU DONT LIKE CROSSOVER, DONT READ!! AND I DONT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN KATIE**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"You're not Kagome?" Inuyasha said harshly as he struggle to take Katie away.

"I'll gladly be Kagome for you…?" She said seductive as he looked at her in discuss.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!!" He screamed at her harshly.

"Inuyasha……" She said as she looked at him mad.

He looked at her confuse but scared at the same time.

"Sit boy!!"

He started twitching and looking at her scared.

_It didn't work…_

_So it just works with Kagome!_

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU !! " He said looking at her, still twitching and scared.

She giggles.

-Thump -

"OMG!" Katie said and in a flash, grabs a towel that was nearby and puts it on Inuyasha's hair.

"HEY!" he responds harshly as she jump at him.

She covers his ears.

"Is something wrong?" Kati turns and sees Renji with the girls standing in the living room.

"No…. everything's fine." Katie responds with a sweat drop falling from her face.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Inuyasha screams and throws the girl to the floor.

"Someone is in a bad mood…" Rukia responds sarcastic looking at Inuyasha.

Orihime giggles.

Renji looks annoyed. Probably he's mad because of the fight he had with Rukia.

Tatsuki stares at Inuyasha with a frown and he looks at her back. You could even see electricity coming out of their eyes.

"None of your business!!" Inuyasha snaps and turns the other way with his arms across his chest.

"Wow…he's so grumpy!" Rukia responds sarcastic again.

"He's so cute…" Orihime says and does a day dreaming face, "He looks like a puppy…" then giggles.

"As if…" Tatsuki responds. She absolutely didn't like Inuyasha.

"Is he your friend?" Rukia asks Katie curious.

"NO!!" Inuyasha snaps in a flash.

"Yeah… he's just grumpy." Katie says and steps on inuyasha's foot on purpose.

"HEY!!" Inuyasha snaps.

The towel falls off from his hair.

Uncovers his dog ears.

Orihime and Rukia stare at him with kitty faces.

Tatsuki frowns more.

Renji doesn't care.

Katie looks at them in shock.

Ishida…. Ishida is still in chef land!!

"EEEEEKKKK!! ARE THE REAL?!" snaps Orihime as she runs up to Inuyasha and starts rubbing his ears.

"Pist…. Don't get excited!!" Inuyasha snaps.

Rukia walks up to them.

"Can I touch them next?" She asks with a puppy dog face.

Inuyasha just looks at her because he doesn't care.

"Careful Rukia…. He might bite..." Tatsuki snaps and runs up to Orihime to take her away from the dog boy.

"I DON'T BITE!!" Inuyasha growls but Rukia jumps on top of him.

Katie laughs.

"Anyone want to eat?"

Katie turns.

All of them stop what they were doing but Rukia was still in top of Inuyasha.

"YEAH!!" all of them respond.

_Uryu…_

"Who is he?" Uryu asks curious.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" Inuyasha was definitely annoyed and mad.

Uryu looks at Inuyasha's ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" He screams losing his cool. "Are they real?" He asks in a frighten confuse look.

-Knock. Knock-

Everybody turns to look at the door.

Inuyasha escapes out the window. BYE INUYASHA!!

_Who will it be? Is it Ichigo?_

* * *

**Author's Note**

I worked at this story yesterday at school. I REALLY WANTED TO DROP DEAD!! when i got home i started typing this (since i wrote it on a piece of paper) and i did my chores (cook and clean the kitchen). i went to sleep at 5:16 pm but then at 6:18pm my dad woke me up by throwing me a cold cup of water TO MY FACE! i just felt the water get in my nose and i couldnt breath! i totally started crying (even though i'm seventeen XD) and my mom got mad at him. he said he didnt care that i didnt sleep at all last night and that i have to do chores first then i can go to sleep. WHAT THE HELL! i did DO chores! then i found out that my sister sara (the hater) told my dad that i didnt do anything and that she was the one that did the food and clean the kitchen. WHAT A B!

My mom told him the truth (i love her) and so he got mad at my sister and he said that i can go to sleep.

HAS THAT EVER HAPPENED TO YOU?!

--changing subject--

Ok! I know i removed inuyasha in this chapter at the end! HE HAS TO RETURN TO HIS OWN STORY KNOW! isnt he?! XP

i'm thinking of putting him in on future chapters but i'm still not sure... what do you think?!

ohhh and what did you thought about this chapter?!

Well Ja Ne and REVIEW!!


	6. HE DID WHAT?

**Please, cover me Bleach! chapter 6

* * *

**

**Thanks** to all those who left me review. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!! i worked on this today at school and typed it to post it as soon as possible. i really like to update my stories to keep everybody happy. And yeah, **Bladescream**... i will keep updating like everyday! HOPEFULLY YOU CAN KEEP UP!! XD

HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!

* * *

**WARNING: IT'S A CROSSOVER!! IF YOU DONT LIKE CROSSOVER, DONT READ!! AND I DONT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN KATIE!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Who is it?

Is it Ichigo?

I want to talk to him too since he's the lead character of bleach….

--

-Knock, Knock-

"Coming!" Orihime answered and run to get the door.

Katie turned around to face Inuyasha but he was gone.

_NO!! He's gone…_

She got sad.

"Hey Chad!" answered Orihime.

"Hey…" He answered with a bored tone.

Katie turns and sees Chad.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Rukia.

"I just came to look for Ichigo, is he here?" asks Chad still not smiling. He looked and sounded like if he was tired.

"No, he left like an hour ago…." Answers Renji with a crocked smile.

"Ohhh, Chad this is Katie…" Orihime interrupted with a giggle.

"Ohhh…." He turns to look at Katie.

"Hi!" Katie says with a smile.

"Hey..." He managed to say still with his bored tone and didn't return her smile.

He turns and looks at Renji.

"Can you help me find Ichigo?"

"Sure thing!" and both Chad and Renji left the house.

"Wow…." Katie said, "He must not like me…"

"No! he is just like that…He just doesn't show emotions…" Orihime answered with a smile.

"Yeah, he's just like that…." Rukia says and turns to the window.

She turned sad and looked at the floor.

"Where's your friend…?" Asks Orihime with one finger above her lip looking curious.

"He must have been scared…" Katie says like making fun of him, "After all, all of you were all over his ears..."

Everybody laughs.

"So lets eat… I made ramen too." Uryu interrupts.

"Ok!" Orihime answers.

Uryu walks to the kitchen.

-A second later-

"NOOOOOO!" Uryu comes running back again, "Your friend is in the kitchen eating the food!" He said panicked and looked at Katie.

"What?!" Katie answers confuse and runs to the kitchen.

_Is it Inuyasha?!_

As she enters the kitchen, she sees the kitchen window open and then sees the dog boy on top of the stove eating the ramen like if he was really, REALLY hungry.

"INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Katie screams at him mad.

"WHAT?! I'm hungry!!" He whined still eating the food.

"Stop eating that is not yours!!" Katie snapped.

"NO!!"

"STOP!!"

"NO!!"

Katie runs up to Inuyasha and tries to pull him off of the stove.

"There's no way you are stopping me STUPID!!" He snapped back at her.

"STOP EATING THE FOOD!!" Tatsuki comes running up to the kitchen and pulls Inuyasha by the ear.

"Owowowowowow!!" Inuyasha said while Tatsuki pulled him by the ear. It was pure torture how his ear hurt now.

"Leave his ears alone…" Orihime answers with concern as she entered the kitchen.

Tatsuki lets him go but frowns more than usual as she crossed her arms around her breast.

Rukia enters the kitchen and when she sees the dog boy, her eyes turned big and bright. She was definitely to see the cute and 'fluffy' dog boy. _SO KAWAII!! _She thought as she squeaked in her mind.

Uryu enters the kitchen and gets the mackerel miso stew in a flash so that Inuyasha doesn't eat that too.

Rukia jumps back at Inuyasha and starts rubbing his ears.

Renji enters the kitchen fashioning a crocked smile.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" Screams Inuyasha as he throw Rukia to the floor and run to the kitchen window.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE FREAKS!!" Screams Inuyasha with a tear in his eyes and jumps out the window.

Rukia stares at the window with a kitty face as she was still on the floor.

"Renji… you are here that fast…" says Katie as she looked at him.

He turns to her.

"Ohhh... it's because Ichigo was already here when Chad and me were walking outside…"

"Then where's Chad and Ichigo?" asks Rukia as she stood up from the floor and looked serious all of a sudden.

"It's because….." He stops as he saw Katie and Tatsuki.

_They might be hiding something from us… It might be some soul reaper business… I have to tell them I know their secret already…_

"I understand…" Answers Rukia.

"Well I have to go now…" Says Tatsuki as she interrupted.

"Aren't you going to join us…?" Asks Uryu all serious.

"No! I lost my appetite since that **mongrel** was eating it…" She responds with rage.

"Ok…" Uryu responds as he saw her getting out of the kitchen.

Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Katie and Uryu (with the food) followed next.

_I'm going to tell them when she leaves…_

Orihime runs to the door to open it for Tatsuki.

Uryu puts the food in the table of the living room.

Katie stood there next to Renji.

"Bye everybody…" Tatsuki responds with a slight smile.

"Bye…" Everyone responds.

Tatsuki turns to Orihime and gives her a warm smile.

"Bye Orihime…"

"Bye Tatsuki..." She returns the smile and Tatsuki gets out of the house.

Orihime closes the door.

"I have something important to tell all of you…" Katie says all serious when she saw the door closed and tight.

Rukia, Renji, Orihime, and Uryu turned to Katie as she looked at them serious.

* * *

**Author's note**

I know i said i was going to get ridded of Inuyasha but this came to me today and i liked the idea. HOPEFULLY SOME OF YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND FOR THOSE WHO DIDNT... GOMEN!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Ja Ne


	7. Confessions

**Please, cover me bleach:** **Chapter 7**

* * *

**Thanks** to all those who posted reviews. I'm really happy that this story is coming at me really fast in my mind. So yeah, i'm going to be posting a new chapter each day!

**Obsession no es amor** wait until like chapter eight or nine... i'm still not sure!

**ENJOY!!

* * *

**

**WARNING: IT'S A CROSSOVER!! IF YOU DONT LIKE CROSSOVER, DONT READ!! AND I DONT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN KATIE!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

What should I tell them?

The truth?!

I really want to tell them I know their secret but…

Will I be able to tell them where I came from?!

--

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"I want to tell you all something important…" Said Katie again.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold and discuss it at night…" Suggested Uryu.

"Okay…" Agreed Katie and they went to sit down to eat.

-That Night-

It was dark outside. Katie looked outside the window as she was sitting down. She was still in Orihime's house because she still had her back hurt from last night.

She was waiting for Uryu and Renji because when they finished eating; Katie told them that she wants to talk to Chad and Ichigo too.

_Should I tell them where I came from…?_

She didn't know what to do.

She wants to return to her world but she wants to stay here too.

What would you do if you want to be in two places at once?

She hoped that her human form was still in her world living a normal life like if nothing happened at al.

"Ahhh…" She sighed.

-Knock, Knock-

"Coming!" Orihime run to the door. She was in the kitchen cleaning and Rukia was in the room cleaning too. Katie was just there being lazy. Orihime even told her to rest because her back might get worst.

Katie looks at Orihime as Orihime opened the door and smiled with a flush at the sight of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"So what's that you want to tell us?" Ichigo asked Katie as soon as he entered.

She looked at him serious as he entered with Renji, Chad and Uryu.

She really wanted to tell them but she just couldn't.

_I can't tell them… why?_

"Katie?" asked Orihime as she saw Katie with a day dreaming face but worried.

_I know!! I should give them a hint that I know…_

"Was that a hollow that attacked me last night?" She asked as she looked at them.

Everything went silent.

Rukia run to the living room.

They stare at Katie in shock.

Katie stood up from her sitting position.

"What do you know?" asked Rukia panicked.

"I know you guys fight hallows…" Katie said as she looked at Rukia.

"What else?" Asked Ichigo.

"You, Rukia and Renji are soul reapers but Rukia lost her powers…"

They looked at her like if she was a hollow attacking them.

"Anything else?" Asked Renji.

"Uryu is a Quincy, Chad has this armor thing in his arm that shots spiritual energy to kill hallows and…" Katie turns to Orihime, "your pins… you use _Shun Shun Rikka_…"

Orihime just giggle at her response.

Renji and Ichigo turn to Rukia.

Uryu just stays quiet and doesn't say a word. He's pretty shock himself.

"GO RUKIA!!" Scream Ichigo and Renji as Rukia goes running up to Katie with something on her hand.

"WAIT!!" Uryu stops Rukia, "Don't you think we should ask her how she knows all this?" He then lets go off Rukia and turns to Ichigo and Renji.

"Uryu is right…" Responds Ichigo.

"Yeah… don't erase her memory, yet!" says Renji.

_Erase memory? Yet?! _

"How do you know our secret?" Asks Chad with his tired tone.

She looks at the floor. She really doesn't want to get her memory erased.

_Hopefully they believe me…_

"I come from a world were everybody that know about 'Bleach' knows all of you and your secrets…" she stops and looks at them, "it's like all of you are being watched and you guys don't even notice…"

All of them look around the house frighten.

"We are being stalked?" asks Orihime with a scared face.

"Kind of…" Responds Katie.

"So you're saying that you're not from this world?" asks Rukia.

"No, I'm not… so I really need your help!" she looks at all of them.

"We'll help you…" All of them respond.

"Thank you…" Katie tells them with a warm smile. She was happy they believed her.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Asks Orihime with a slight smile.

"No." responds Katie.

"You can stay in my house if you want. We can have slumber parties and talk about stuff and Rukia will join us too!" Orihime says jumping up and down and pointing everywhere.

Everybody stares at Orihime with sweat drops on their foreheads.

"Don't even think about slumber parties 'princess'!" responds Rukia sarcastic.

"Okay… I'll stay…" responds Katie with a smile.

"Well we have to go…" says Ichigo.

"Me too..." Respond Chad.

Ichigo gets Renji by the arm, "Let's go..."

"Bye Orihime, Rukia and Katie." Renji says as he looked at the girls with a crocked smile.

"Bye girls…" said Ichigo as he left the house pulling Renji with him.

Renji has been staying in Ichigo's house since Renji came to Karakura town. Since Renji was staying in there, Rukia had to stay in Orihime's.

"Bye girls…" said Chad as he left the house following Ichigo and Renji.

"Well… I have to go too…" Says Uryu as he looked at the girls.

"Hopefully you like Karakura town…" He said as he looked at Katie. Katie just slightly blushed and warmly smiled.

"I know I will…" She responds back and gives him another smile.

"Bye…" He said as he went outside.

Orihime closed the door.

The girls look at each other.

-A second later-

"SLUMBER PARTY!!" Orihime screams in excitement.

Rukia tackles Orihime to stop her.

Katie laughs.

"There's no way we are making a party!!" Says Rukia as she gets off of Orihime.

"Awwww…" Orihime says as she gets sad.

"Orihime?" Katie asked as she looked at Orihime with a kitty face.

_I really, REALLY want to see him!!_

"What is it Katie?" asked Orihime curious.

"C-can I-I see…." She stops, "CAN I SEE TSUBAKI!!" Katie looks at Orihime with excitement.

"Tsubaki?" asks Orihime confuse.

"Yeah…" says Katie feeling embarrass.

Orihime giggles and then she closes her eyes while she concentrated. Her spiritual energy started flowing all over her and then she spreads her arms. She looked like a cross. Then, six like fairies pop out of her pins.

"Hello Orihime..." One of the fairies said with a smile.

"Stupid girl! Why did you call us?!" Tsubaki responds as he started pulling Orihime's hair.

"Stop it… someone wants to see you…" Orihime managed to say.

"Hi Tsubaki!" Kati says with a big smile of excitement.

"It was your fault!" snaps Tsubaki.

Tsubaki flew in a flash to Katie and started pulling her hair.

"Owww… stop!" said Katie.

Rukia just laughed as she saw the whole scene.

"I love you Tsubaki…" Katie said to stop him.

"What did you say girl?" He stops and looks at her in shock.

_So it did work…_

"I was just kidding!" Katie starts laughing. He gets mad, "It's that you are my favorite fairy!" She giggles a little.

"I'M NOT A FAIRY!!" Tsubaki snaps at her and pulls her hair again.

"Well it's time to sleep…" Interrupts Rukia.

"You are right…." Agrees Orihime and Katie at the same time.

With that said, the six fairy like creatures disappeared in a _puff_.

The girls put their futons ready and they went to sleep.

* * *

**Vocabulary**

**Shun Shun Rikka: **It's the six fairy like creatures Orihime uses to fight.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hope all of you who read this chapter liked it. I had a big problem with this one because i dont know how to spell 'Tutsubaki' so if it's spelled wrong... Gomen-nasai!!

across from that, i really enjoyed writing this chapter. Rukia was going to mess with Katie's mind like she did with Ichigo's family and friends in the first volumes. HOPE YOU FIGURED IT OUT WHEN YOU WHERE READING THIS CHAPTER!!

so i was wondering... what do you think of Katie?! i posted a poll in my profile so if you want to vote.

i just want to know what most of you think of her... since she's my creation! dont worry if you put that you hate her since i will not know how voted!

well THANKS for reading and PLEASE **REVIEW**!!

Ja Ne


	8. Night, the robot lover

**Please, cover me bleach:** **Chapter 8**

* * *

**Thanks **to all those who read this, post reviews and put as favorite... i really appreciate it!! -tear-

okay so i finished this yesteday (june 1) but i was going to post it tomorrow (june 2) but i dont know... i decided to just post it!

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

* * *

**

**WARNING: IT'S A CROSSOVER!! IF YOU DONT LIKE CROSSOVER, DONT READ!! AND I DONT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN KATIE!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ohhh look at this…

The nightly series...

He's cute…

I want him…

--

The same night Katie woke up.

She looked around.

The room was totally dark but something was illuminating it.

She looked with her eyes were the light was coming from and saw on her lap her laptop, the same laptop that she had in her world.

"I don't remember bringing it!" She said to herself confuse. "I didn't even bring anything!"

She opened it and saw that it was on and connected to the internet.

"WHAT?!" she asked herself in shock. "Was I connected to the internet while I was sleeping?"

She looked at the time in the laptop.

"It's three in the morning!" She looked around again and saw the two girls sound asleep.

"Ohhh well..." She said to herself indifferent.

She turned off her laptop, put it next to her and went back to sleep.

-30 minutes later-

-knock,knock-

Katie woke up.

She looked around and got up.

_Who will it be this time of hour…?_

She went to wake up Orihime.

"Orihime…" she whispered and moved her a little.

"Ichigo…" Orihime slightly answered with some unclear thing.

Katie laughed and moved her again.

"OHHH ICHIGO STOP MOVING ME!!" Orihime screamed with some giggles and woke up. Even Rukia woke up.

Orihime looked at Katie curious and Rukia turned on the lights.

"Sorry… I'm not Ichigo…" Said Katie and Orihime blushed.

"What's the matter Katie?" asked Rukia.

"Someone's at the door…" Katie said looking at Rukia and Orihime just looked at them.

"This time of hour?" asked Rukia shocked.

"I guess so…" said Katie indifferent.

"That's scary…" Said Orihime, she was really frightened.

"Who would come at this time of hour?" Katie asked.

"I don't know… maybe is some soul reaper business…" Said Rukia with a thinking face.

"You're right!" said Katie and walked outside the room.

the girls followed next.

they went to the living room and katie walked to the door to open it.

Katie opened the door and Orihime run in back or her with a curious face. Rukia just stood there were the light switch is.

The girls were amazed to see a big package like the size of a basketball player in front of their door step.

"What is it?" asked Rukia.

"I don't know…" said Katie, "But somehow it looks familiar…"

_Have I seen it?_

"Maybe is big foot!" said Orihime excited.

"It can't be…" Said Rukia with a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Bring it in…" said Orihime and the three of them pulled it inside.

Once inside, they closed the door and the girls looked at the big package.

"Open it Katie.." said Rukia.

"No! you open it.." Katie snapped.

"I want to open it!" said Orihime excited with a hand up on the air like if she was a little kinder gardener being asked to raise their hand.

"Go ahead…" Said Katie indifferent.

Orihime run to the package. She started to open the package really excited like if it was a big present. She even was singing 'lalala' in excitement.

Once she pulled the top a naked blond guy fell on her.

Katie was shocked as she saw the guy fall on Orihime.

_Night? He's from __**absolute boyfriend**_!

"AAHHH HE'S DEAD!!" Screamed Orihime while she took the guy off of her and backed away like a crab in a flash until she hit the wall.

"Quick Katie, help me and Orihime hide his body somewhere!" snapped Rukia and started pulling his legs.

"WAIT! Stop…" said Katie and Rukia stopped pulling his legs.

Katie wanted to laugh.

"He's not dead… he's just a robot…" said Katie with a smile.

"A robot?" asked Orihime curious.

"Yeah… a robot…" responded Katie.

"Yay! Then now I can rule the galaxy with him and a robot army!" Orihime started jumping up and down with excited.

Katie and Rukia just looked at her with sweat drops on their forehead and started whispering to them selves.

"She really loves to dream, doesn't she?"

"Don't even get me started…."

"How do you wake him up?" Interrupts Orihime with a kitty face and stopped jumping up and down.

"Just kiss him…" Katie said indifferent.

"Really?" Orihime and Rukia said in the same time.

"Yep…" responds Katie.

Rukia and Orihime stare at the robot that looked sound asleep.

"Wake him up..." Rukia said and looked at Orihime.

"Why me?" Orihime turned to Rukia.

"Because you're the one who wants to rule the galaxy with him!" Rukia looked at her like if she herself won a fight with her arms across around her breast.

"Yeah… wake him up Orihime…" Katie agreed with Rukia.

"Okay…" The poor girl gave in. She really doesn't now what the future has for her if she kisses that naked blond robot guy.

Orihime walked to the guy and kisses him in the lips.

He wakes up.

Both Orihime and the guy look straight into the eyes.

Katie Laughs.

Rukia just stares at Katie confuse._ Why is she laughing?_ She thought.

"GIRLFRIEND!!" he gets up from the floor and carries Orihime 'bride stile'.

She started screaming.

"What is he doing?" asked Rukia.

"Night, wait!" Katie stops the robot while she run to them.

"Night?" asked Rukia to herself.

"Katie, help me…" Orihime begged.

"Night… don't do nothing to her…"

"Nothing?" He asked.

"Yeah… she's not ready…" Katie Respond.

"But she's my girlfriend!" He whined.

"Get her down…" demanded Katie.

"Fine…" he gave in. he really wanted to do 'stuff' to Orihime.

"What was he going to do with me?" Orihime asked Katie.

"You don't want to know…" Katie responded.

"Where's he going to sleep?" asked Rukia.

"In the living room…" Katie said in a snap. "We don't want him near us…"

"Okay…" Orihime said looking at the robot boy.

"Tomorrow he's going with Ichigo and the others…" Rukia said but not in a question more like a demand.

"Okay…" both Orihime and Katie respond.

"Orihime…" Katie said and Orihime looked at her, "call him 'Night' and tell him he's going to sleep here in the living room…"

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because he thinks you're his girlfriend…" said Rukia indifferent.

"Okay…" Orihime managed to say and grab a futon and gave it to him.

Rukia went to the room and Katie stayed there in the living room to supervise. She really doesn't want Orihime to get raped from the robot boy since he's part of 'the nightly series'.

"Good night…" Orihime said with her sweetest voice and both Katie and she went to their room.

Honestly, all three girls were sleeping at the same room since Orihime lived alone and she didn't even have a guest room.

-While in their way to their room-

"He's cute…" said Orihime.

"He's your boyfriend now…" Katie said.

"Really?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah… I'm sorry…" Katie said feeling bad, "I know you really like Ichigo…"

Orihime blushed and looked at the floor.

"That's okay… I know Ichigo doesn't like me because he likes Rukia…" she looked at Katie.

Katie didn't say anything, she felt bad.

"Anyways… I get to have a robot boyfriend!" Orihime looked at Katie with happiness.

"Yeah… that's true…" Katie managed to say and gave her a warm smile.

They opened the door to their room and saw Rukia already sound asleep.

"Good night!" said Orihime and got in her futon.

"Good Night!" Responded Katie and went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's notes**

Yay! I finally gave a boyfriend to Orihime from another anime... i really felt bad because everybody knows Ichigo loves Rukia and Katie is going to stay with Uryu so... 'who's staying with Orihime?' i thought and i remember that one time in the real story, orihime said that for her career homework, she drew that she wanted to be a robot (or a alien? i really dont remember) so night tenjo from absolute boyfriend came in mind!! for all those who know about absolute boyfriend... congratulations... you won a cookie! and those who dont... here's a little about the manga... ohhh and by the way... katie ordered the robot from the internet while she was sleeping... XD

**_Absolute Boyfriend_** is a six volume manga series by Yuu Watase, first serialized in _Shōjo Comic_. Chuang Yi licensed it for an English language release in Singapore, with the first volume released in March 2005. The manga series is being adapted into a live-action drama series.

**Plot**: Riiko Izawa has never had a boyfriend and she has been rejected by every boy she has ever had a crush on. When she returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, she mentions wanting a boyfriend so to thank her, he directs her to his company's website. When she visits the site, Riiko finds it's a site to create your own lover. Thinking its a game, she customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, her new lover arrives. Following the instruction manual, she kisses him to wake him up and configure him to be in love with only her. She names him "Night." Three days later, she is shocked to learn that she only had him for a free trial. The salesman, Gaku Namikiri, tells her that she must now pay 100,000,000 yen for Night, or they will waive the fee if she helps them to collect data about how women think and feel to help perfect future models.

WELL THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW!!


	9. Good girl gone bad

**Please, cover me Bleach: Chapter 9

* * *

**

Yesterday (june 2), the whole day i was how do you call it... author brain death!! i didnt know what to put anymore but... late at night... this idea popped out and so i decided to write it... i went to sleep at 5:13am and woke up late to go to school!! XD

well hope you ENJOY THIS CHAP since it's a shocker... sorry if some of you get mad when you read this chap... but i'll explain at the end of this chapter...

* * *

**WARNING: IT'S A CROSSOVER!! IF YOU DONT LIKE CROSSOVER, DONT READ!! AND I DONT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN KATIE!**

**Chapter 9**

What's that?

Where's he?

I understand…

--

It was morning. The birds were chirping and Katie woke up.

She stretched her arms a little and turned to look at Orihime and Rukia.

She saw Rukia who wasn't covered at all but Orihime was all covered and she was tucked in.

Katie stood up.

She walked over to Rukia to cover her a little.

"I'm going to make breakfast…" Katie said to herself.

Katie has been a cook since she was in forth grade. Her mother got sick when Katie was in six grade, so she had to take over the cooking in her house. Now she's seventeen and cooks like a professional chef but hopefully both of the girls like her cooking since they are Japanese and she's an American.

She past by Orihime and saw something strange something unusual.

_What's that?_

She bend down a little to look closely at Orihime's neck and saw something read in her neck.

_It looks like a hickey…_

She stood up and observed Orihime in a better mode.

_She looks fat…_

Orihime was all covered and tucked in but somehow her tucked looked bigger than usual.

_Ohhh well… maybe is because she eats a lot... she might have gotten fat over night…_

Katie continued out of the room and went to the kitchen.

The kitchen didn't have much space. It was small enough for like one person.

Katie looked around the cup boards and spaces and was surprise to see a lot of food. It was like for a family with five kids.

She got a pan and decided to make old fashion pancakes since Orihime didn't have the already prepare mix, but Katie loved to make the old fashion original pancakes made from scratch.

In a small bowl she put some flour, eggs, and milk then she whisked them together. She put a pinch of salt as her final touch and stared putting butter on the pan in heat. When the butter was already like water, Katie put some of the pancake mix in the pan and let it alone for a while.

While the pancakes were making, she made lemonade but she didn't make it from scratch, Orihime already have little bags of kool aid (didn't know what to think of!).

Katie put the lemonade in the living room table and went to get the stack of pancakes. Since she made five for each of them (I was too lazy to put every single detail when she was making the pancakes and I know you don't want to hear it either XD).

Katie went to the living room to wake Night, but he was not there.

_Where is he?!_

Katie went to wake up the girls and when she got inside something caught her eye.

_WHAT?!_

She freaked out.

Right there next to Orihime was Night. He was under the covers too, that's why she looked fat.

"Night?!" Katie screams and all of them wake up.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rukia but when she saw the robot next to Orihime, she turned black.

Orihime looked at Katie and she was about to stand up but she saw that she was naked, Katie and Rukia even saw a little of her naked body.

Rukia gasp.

As for Katie…

"What did you do to her?!" Katie screamed to Night. She even got the Naked Robot and throw him a fist.

He didn't say anything; he just looked at Katie with a happy dreamy face.

"Katie…" Katie looks at Orihime. Orihime looked disappointed and embarrass. "It was my fault…"

"What?" Katie looked at her in shock and let go off Night.

"I gave myself to him…" Orihime looked at the floor with a blush.

Rukia turned to Orihime, she was still shocked.

"Why?" Katie said as she went closer to Orihime.

"I told you already…." She said as she looked at Katie with tears falling down from her eyes.

"I understand…" Katie gave a warmly smile to Orihime and gave her a warm hug.

Rukia was confused. She didnt know what was going on; she just looked at the girls and turn to Night who was looking at the girls too.

Katie lets go off Orihime and looks at Night.

"Don't hurt her feelings…" Katie said and Night went to hug Orihime.

Orihime really looked happy with Night, Night made her happy as she made him happy.

Rukia was still confuse.

"Well lets go eat…" Katie interrupts with a smile.

"Eat?" says Rukia.

"Yeah… I made breakfast…" Katie looks at Rukia with a smile.

"Okay… lets eat…" Rukia says.

All of them went to the living room and they got their stacks of pancakes. They eat happy with some giggle as for Orihime… Night held her tight.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I know Orihime is to innocent to do it with a complite stranger but Orihime really needed to forget Ichigo so... she gave herself to Night.

anyways, Night wont hurt her...

Girls: Will you do what Orihime did if you where in her place?

-changing subject-

Okay... i need everybody who read this story's help... i want to put some fluff with a little adult content like not to drastic (since i already made a little) but i dont know if i should...

what so you think?! should i change it rated M and put the adult content or leave it rated T and dont put the adult content maybe just put a little fluff?!

Well Ja Ne and Review!!


	10. The shirt

**Please, cover me bleach: Chapter 10**

* * *

HI!! Sorry I didn't posted this chapter soon… it's just that I was so busy trying to study for my finals for school and I got ideas for more stories so I wrote them down…. But since I'm already in summer vacations… expect more up-coming chapters like 1 each week or I might finish the story….. IDK…. Just keep the hope up!!

Well hope you **enjoy** this chapter!!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME CHARACTER IN THIS STORY!! I JUST OWN KATIE!!**

**Chapter 10**

It has been a week since Katie came to the anime world. She has enjoyed her time with her favorite bleach characters and with some surprises here and there from different anime characters from different anime shows.

Orihime seems to have fallen in love with her new boyfriend, Night; which in this case….. He's a robot. Rukia had tried moving since she never got along with Night and she detests him so much that she wants to choke him. Tatsuki didn't care because she did get along with Night, since he's really strong and protective over Orihime.

As for Night, he now sleeps in Orihime's room with Orihime, while Katie and Rukia sleep in the living room. He's now wearing clothes from Renji, Ichigo, Chad and Uryu. When he wears Renji's, he looks like a hippie. When he wears Ichigo's, he looks normal but the clothes are too tight. When he wears Chad's, his clothes are to loose that it makes it look like a little kid wearing his dad's clothes. When he wears Uryu's, he looks like a nerd but somehow the clothes feel great that he wants to wear them all over again.

"Katie… you want to go to Ichigo's house?" Rukia asked Katie while Katie was picking up her futon and placing it on a little corner. It was obvious the barely woke up.

"What for?" Katie asked Rukia curious. Rukia then went up her.

"It's because I think we now know how to get you back home!!" Rukia said excited and Katie just stared at her in shock.

"WHAT!?" Katie was really happy now and looked at Rukia like telling her to tell her now.

"Yeah… remember the first time you were here and Chad came in looking for Ichigo?" Rukia asked her and Katie just nodded. "Well, Kisuke called Ichigo because he saw that a portal familiar to the soul society's open and then he found out it might be your world….."

"OMG… now I can go back to my world!" Katie was so happy. Rukia just stare at her with a 'what the hell' look and then Orihime came in the living room.

"Ohayoo…" She cheerfully said with big smile across her face. Katie and Rukia turn to look at her.

"Awesome super-upper morning!" Katie said over excited and run to Orihime.

"Ohayoo…" Rukia manage to say as she saw Katie run up to Orihime.

Katie whispered something to Orihime and Orihime smile but turn sad.

"I don't want you to go…" She said in a sad tone, "But I know you miss your world so…" she jumped to Katie, "let's make your last days fun!!"

"What do you have in mind?" Rukia curiously asked.

"Well we still don't know when exactly I'm going home…" Katie embarrass said with a sweat drop on her forehead. She obviously didn't want to make a big deal out of this.

"Let's go to a rock concert or to a filming of a TV show… let's go to parties, shopping…. What ever you want!!" Orihime excitedly said as she run up to Katie and back to Rukia at the same time.

In that moment something hit Katie.

"I want to go to a rock concert…." Katie shyly responded and looked at Orihime innocently.

"Yeah… let's do that first…" Rukia happily said then…

-Knock knock-

"Coming!" Orihime cheerfully answer and run to the door.

"Hello Orihime…" It was Uryu, he had a bag in his hands, "May I come in?"

"Yeah…" Orihime responded with a smile and he walked inside the living room. Orihime then close the door.

"Hello Rukia and Katie…" he said as he stopped and looked at Katie. Katie just look at him with a slight blush. "How has been your stay in Karakura town?" he politely asked.

"It has been fun… I really like this town!" Katie responded and gave him a smile.

He smiles back and awkwardly walks up to her. Her blush gets redder.

"I made something for you… hopefully you like it…" he looks to his left side and puts the bag he had in his hands in Katie's view. She awkwardly takes it and slightly looks at Orihime; who is giggling and Rukia; who's just starring confuse.

"T-thank Y-you…" she shyly responds and looks at the bag. He turns to look at her and then takes a step back.

"Open it…" Rukia whispers excited and Uryu turns to her.

"Yeah… open it!" Orihime cheerfully responds.

Katie opens it and gets what's inside. It was a pink blouse that makes you show your shoulders. The sleeves were not that long but they stop all the way to the elbows. As a final touch… if you guessed it, you get a cookie…. It had the Quincy cross all across the front of the shirt like his shirt. If she puts it on, it's going to look like she's dressed like him.

She just stare at the shirt in shock.

"You didn't like it right?" Uryu instantly respond by the look of her face.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" Katie's shock turned to a big fat smile, "I LOVE IT!!" she cheerfully said and instantly put it on. She was wearing those kinds of shirts that you can wear under so she didn't take it off and didn't have a problem putting on her new blouse.

As she put on the blouse she looked at her neck and cached a glimpse of a necklace. She pulled it out and it was the necklace she bought in the internet when she was in her world. The necklace has the old fashion Quincy cross. As Uryu saw this, he looked at Katie in curiosity.

"Are you a Quincy!?" he asked her in shock.

Rukia and Orihime just stared at Katie in shock.

"N-no…" Katie manage to respond, "I bought this in my world…" she said and looked at Uryu, "I'm not a quincy…"

"Ohhh…" Uryu respond like if he was disappointed. Katie did notice that.

"Remember that I told you guys that you guys are like stalked?" Katie instantly asked and looked at the three of them.

"Yeah…" All of them respond.

"Well I bought this because my favorite is…." She turned red as a tomato, "is… is you… U-uryu…" she shyly said it like if she was confessing her love for the boy. He just stared at her in shock.

"T-thanks…" he shyly responds with a slight blush in his cheeks.

She just smiles and runs up to him.

"NO!! THANK YOU!! I LOVE THIS SHIRT!!" She jumps at him with her arms around his neck and startles the boy.

They fall to the floor.

Katie realizes that what she did was just wrong because she suddenly appeared on top of him so she instantly stands up. She turn embarrass to the other side and Uryu stands up and puts his glasses on, which they fell from him the instant they fell to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry…" she shyly answers and looks at Uryu with blushes across her cheeks.

"That's okay… I'm really glad you like the blouse I made for you…" He smiles warmly at her.

She just stares at him with…'_AM I FALLING FOR HIM!?' _going across her mind.

**

* * *

**

Author's note

Thanks to all of you that voted for the 'what do you think about Katie?' poll. I'm really happy knowing that some of you do like her and some of you don't. I really don't know who voted but I'm happy that some of you where honest on what they think about Katie. Hopefully some of you didn't thought that I stop writing this story because some of you didn't like her and it broke my heart… don't worry… cuz I'm not X3!! I'm actually trying to finish three more stories named 'I already forgot you' 'not that kind of girl' and 'He broke my heart, but now I belong to someone else' so that was the problem….

ARE SOME OF YOU ISHIDAXORIHIME FANS!?

It's cuz 'he broke my heart, but now I belong to someone else' is a story about both of them and I want some of you to read it since I haven't received any reviews… hopefully you do so I will continue it!!

OHHH AND I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR ALL OF YOU!! since i didnt hurry up in posting this story... i decided to draw Katie with the shirt that Uryu gave her... so i hope some of you check that out and send me a msg on what you thought or just leave a comment... i will have the link for the picture in my profile... HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! X3

WELL AS THAT SAID, JA NE!!

And please… leave a review!!


	11. You like him?

**Please, cover me Bleach: Chapter 11**

Hi! Sorry I didn't posted this chap soon… is that I went to Mexico on vacations and I didn't have time to write this… I tried my best to write this during my time in Mexico and as right now… I'm writing this while I'm waiting for my uncle in Tonala, Jalisco…. So if you guessed it… I'm still in Mex…. But I don't know if I'm still going to be in Mex when I post this chapter…

so **CCSLOVER13**, did you read _Absolute boyfriend!?_ -just curious!-

Well, I HOPE ALL OF YOU **ENJOY** THIS CHAPTER!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I got tired of disclaimers! you guys know i dont own any anime characters in this story except katie! dont you guys just hate disclaimers?

**You like him?**

I never thought it would be like this.

Why is this happening to me!?

Am I really falling in love!?

--

"So when are leaving….?" Uryu awkwardly said as he holds his glasses to his face and looks at the floor.

"I still don't know when…" Katie shyly responds and smiles a bit. She really felt sad about going back home.

"Kisuke said that he's going to see if that's the portal to her world…" Rukia slightly look at Katie and then back to Uryu, "if it is… then she's going back home…" as Rukia said that, she said it with a sad tone and then looked kind of sad. She really doesn't want Katie to leave.

Katie sighs, "so I might go home!" she tried to sound happy but she over did it. The others just stared at her.

"You don't want to leave...?" Orihime curiously asked.

"I **have** to…" Katie this time didn't sound happy.

"But do **you** want too!?" Rukia this time asked but Katie didn't answered, she just lowered her head down and closed her eyes to hold her tears. _I really don't want to go!_

Orihime walked down to her, "If you want to stay… stay here, you are welcome in my house!" Katie turned to face Orihime and saw her warm smile. She really doesn't want to leave!

"She doesn't want to…" Uryu said as he fixed his glasses to view. Rukia, Katie and Orihime turned to look at him, "Seriously… you are welcomed to stay…"

"So, she can go leave with you Uryu!?" Orihime curiously asked him with a kitty face. When she said that, Katie's face turned to a crimson red and so did Uryu's.

"Orihime-" He tried to answer but she cut him off by saying,

"Then you will not be alone and she will keep you company forever and ever!" Orihime did her day-dreaming face and the other just looked at her with sweat drops on their fore heads.

"Orihime, is wrong to sleep in a guy's house all alone if you're a girl!" Rukia told her breaking her day-dreaming, "Look what happen to you!" When Rukia told her that Orihime keep staring at her like saying 'go on' and so Rukia added, "AND WE WERE THERE!!" this time Rukia sounded angry and showed a fist to Orihime but as she tried to get near her, Night all of a sudden appeared in front of Orihime.

"Leave her alone!" Night told Rukia and Rukia jumped at him and they fell.

"You get away robot boy!" Rukia screamed to Night and showed her sharp teethes to him as she tried to bite him.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU WEIRDO!" Night screamed to Rukia and he got up from the floor. He tried his best to take Rukia off of him but he just couldn't. Even though he's super strong, he can't get Rukia off of him. She was like a chain to him; A chain that you can't just break with your hands, even though if you're a robot like him.

Orihime tried to call both of them by calling their names to stop, but she just couldn't. As for Uryu and Katie, they slightly looked at each other but when their eyes met, both of them suddenly found to find the ceiling or the floor more amusing.

After some struggles and pulling, Night finally was able to take Rukia off of him. Orihime tried to catch Rukia but Night grabbed her instead before Rukia hit the floor but Rukia started to pull away from him.

"Let me go!" She pushed from him and she did indeed fell to the floor. Night just stared at her coldly and Orihime went up to him to hug him.

"You finally woke up!" Orihime cheerfully said and Night turned to look at her and kissed her passionately. When Uryu saw that his jaw fell to the floor. Rukia did catch that and she just sighed.

"With him…" Rukia tells Uryu like saying that he's the guy that Orihime did it with and Uryu's jaw fell even more but he tried to regain his calm attitude by fixing his glasses…. Again.

"I thought she liked Ichigo!" He calmly said and Rukia sighed again.

"Me too….me too!" She finally said.

When Night and Orihime finished kissing, Orihime heard Rukia saying 'me too' and so she raised her hand really high and responded, "ME THREE!" She happily said it and again, Rukia and Uryu stared at her with sweat drops on their foreheads except Katie. Katie looked at Orihime and then broke up in laughter…. She really is going to miss them.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I can't believe you are laughing…" Rukia said it as she looked tired; her back hunched and her arms sludgy.

"I'm really going to miss all of you…" Katie responded as her smile disappeared and the room suddenly turned quiet as everybody put their attention on her.

But Uryu sighed and that sigh interrupted the silence.

"I never had time with you Katie…" He says as he looks at Katie but you could swear he's blushing, "May I t-take you somewhere tomorrow before you leave?" He tried to sound calmly but he just couldn't, all this was just so embarrassing for him.

But his question made Katie madly blush.

"Y-yes…" She stuttered a little as she tried to answer and she had her head down to cover her blush. You could swear she was saying under her breath that he looks so cute because she catch his blush and she knows Uryu is like this.

_I'm definitely going to miss you…_

He nodded at her response and said, "See you tomorrow then…" he said with a smile and his blush didn't disappeared.

"See you tomorrow…" she slightly looked at him and he headed to the door but she suddenly run up to him and hugged him tight. He suddenly stiffed and her face turned in shocked as she realized what she did.

But she quickly found an excuse.

"Thanks for the shirt again…I love y-it!" _I love you! _As she almost said that, a tear fell from her eyes and quickly remove it but Rukia saw her shed a tear since she was staring at them in shock.

"You're welcome…" He awkwardly responded and walked out of the room awkwardly and didn't turn back again as he got out of the house and left.

As Katie turned to look at them and shyly at Rukia, Orihime and Night were not there in the living room and she quickly panicked as she slightly looked at Rukia.

"They left…" Rukia responded like she read her mind.

"Ohhh…." Katie said and quickly headed to the kitchen. Whenever she gets nervous, she quickly runs to the kitchen to cook something to forget why she was nervous and so that's why she quickly head to the kitchen but suddenly…

"You like him don't cha!?" Rukia suddenly asked and that made Katie stop.

"No I don't!" She responded but she quickly said it.

"I saw that you shed a tear!" Rukia this time said it with a grin and Katie turned her head to look at her.

"Don't tell anyone..." Katie told Rukia with a blush and then Rukia's grin turned even bigger.

"I won't tell anyone!" Rukia quickly said, "But you do like him, right?" Rukia asked again.

_I DO!!_

**Author's Note**

YAY! Finally Katie is realizing her feelings for Uryu… but does Uryu feel the same way about her or he's just shy!? Everybody knows he never opens to anybody… so when he does, he turns crimson red… so does he like her!? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT SOON!! –I pretty much think you guys figure it out already!-

So yeah… finally this story is coming to an end….. Maybe 5 more chaps! YOU'LL LATER FIND OUT! Yeah, there's still going to be more anime characters surprises and one of them is going to cause a conflict in the story…. But I'm just telling you this!

So the next one is going to be their first date!

Question of the day: Which character do you think is coming out soon!? –I'm just curious on what you guys think!-

-Changing subject-

As I said in the beginning of the story that I was writing this chapter in Mexico but apparently didn't finished it! XD so as July 28, 2008…. I finished this story and I'm not in Mexico! YAY! So I might be up-dating more often! I want to finish a Naruto fanfic too in the same time so –and some unimportant ones too- I might not know how exactly is going to take me to up-date this one but I know I might up-date on Wednesday!

And I wanted to say this when I was in Mexico but now I can say it… I MISSED YOU GUYS!! And I'm serious hopefully you guys did too… X33

JA NE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!

**EXTRA **–this is **not** important! If you want to read it then go ahead!-

_**Behind Katie's character:**_ Katie is shy when it comes to love. She always turns red when she's near a guy she likes and tries to not listen to her impulses. Even though she's shy, she still has a bad character. When people get on her nerves, she will totally hurt them deep with stuff she says without thinking; she knows is bad for her. She might be girly and all but she has a tomboy side. She's obsessed over anime too much that she can't get enough of it and plays video games too. She too knows how guys feel and even has a lot of guy friends but unfortunately her girl side has kicked in and starts feeling feelings for one of her guy friends.

She's independent too. She loves to be alone sometimes and read some stories. She mostly reads mangas but she too read books that don't have any picture in them. Her favorites are mostly about vampires and tragedy mixed with romance. She says that stories like that are really addicting to read when they don't have pictures on them. When she reads mangas, she mostly read about Bleach, Naruto, Blood, and Eureka 7 but it all depends on her mood.


	12. Weird Morning

**Please, cover me Bleach**

Okay finally I posted this chap! IT'S BEEN MONTHS SINCE I LAST POSTED CHAP.11! –sigh- yeah! Finally! I decided to change some parts to this story so now it might be longer than I thought or shorter! Ignore the last author's note in the last chapter! PLEASE!

HOPE YOU ENJOY!

I WONT BE PUTTING ANY DISCLAIMER NOW SINCE I'M TIRED OF THEM!

**Weird Morning**

Will I be able to tell him?

If I do, what will he say?

I really don't know if I feel that way about him…

After all…

He's a non-fictional character and I'm just a human girl that turned fictional since I'm real.

Yet… why do I have this certain impulse that wants to scream…

-Whisper- 'I love you'?

--

"_I do but please promise me Rukia that you won't tell him!" Katie begged with all her heart as she looked at Rukia with desperation while waiting for her answer._

"_Don't worry… I won't tell him or anybody…" Rukia responded and Katie gave her a hug of gratitude._

--

It was finally morning and Katie woke up as fast as she can to get ready… Why?

It's the day of her date with Uryu.

She quickly folded her futon and stored it in the closet. She was about to walk in the kitchen but instead she walked to the window for some air. Once she opened it she noticed it was really early since it was dark but she heard someone talking and somehow it sounded like Rukia.

"Rukia!?" Katie asked herself and she turn to where Rukia usually sleeps and her futon was there but no Rukia. Katie quickly put her head outside, fresh air pass throw her long hair, and she turn to the ceiling, and there she was –Rukia.

Rukia was in her Shinigami form and she was talking in her cell phone. Katie doesn't like to snoop on private conversations but she started to listen to see if it's about her way back home.

"You mean you don't have more clothes?" Rukia said and it went quiet. "What do you mean? I'm not going over there so I can be your clothes!" Rukia said and she giggled for a long time.

"What is Rukia talking about?" Katie told herself confused.

"NO!" Rukia then said and it made Katie jump in terror, she even hit her head in the window top. Rukia giggled again.

"Okay fine… I'll go for a moment but I'm leaving before Katie and Orihime wake up." Rukia said but laugh this time.

"I love you too my _Strawberry_…." Rukia laugh hard this time.

"What!?" Katie said in shock with a big smile in her face.

"Okay fine!" Rukia later said, "I won't call you that Ichigo… matane." Rukia said and Katie heard a click which means Rukia hung up and she later heard thuds. No more Rukia… silence then spread the air and Katie closed the window in shock.

_Rukia and Ichigo a couple!?!? _Katie screamed in her mind. _Why is she going to his house at this time!? _

"NO WAY!" Katie responded to herself is shock and almost laughed as she remembered what she heard and dirty scenes spread her mind. She instantly shakes her head as she tried to forget what she thought and walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

--

"No Ichigo!" Rukia screamed with a smile across her face and a blush as Ichigo tried to take her Shinigami kimono off. "I have to get back home before Katie wakes up!" She tried to stop him. "Come on… she's waking up real soon to prepare breakfast! I really don't want her to suspect!"

"Don't be mean Rukia…" Ichigo tried to be seductive and embraced Rukia with all his might and it was already too late for Rukia as he crushed his lips to hers in a deep kiss.

Rukia couldn't say no to that so she stopped fighting and went on with it.

Twenty more minutes wouldn't hurt.

--

Katie was about to finish what she did for breakfast… waffles with scramble eggs and orange juice. That's when Night came in the kitchen.

"I will make my Hime's breakfast…" He said as he bumped into her and grabbed a pan. He quickly put it in the stove and started making some eggs.

"Night, but I already made breakfast…" Katie said as she tried to stop him. She even showed him what she made. Night turned to see and he just looked indifferent.

"Just eat it all by yourself…" He suggested as he still kept cooking.

"It's a lot!" Katie said in shock.

"I'll eat the rest…" He then said, "I want to make my Hime at least something…"

"Fine…" Katie felt like she lost as she walked to grab a stack of waffles in a plate and set it on the table. She finished it all and decided to go outside for a while before getting ready for her date. She walked outside and as soon as she turned to the roof top she saw a black silhouette of a figure standing on top.

_Must be Rukia… _She thought as she was about to go up but the color black didn't catch her eye… it was orange.

_Orange? _She asked herself as she focused her view… but it wasn't Rukia it was a blond with blue eyes and a leaf headband in his forehead.

"Naruto!" She quickly said as she recognized the figure standing on the roof top like if he was the king of the city.

"Wahh?" The blond said as he saw Katie looking at him in amusement. "Hello Lady!" The blond instantly said. Katie remembered that Naruto loves to eat so she thought of inviting him inside so he can eat the rest of the food. Anyways, it's still a lot and Night probably will not eat it.

As she was about to ask him if he'll like some breakfast his stomach growled and he felt embarrass as he quickly grabbed his stomach. Katie just looked at him with a sweat drop in her fore head. Talk about people being hungry.

"Lady I have to get something to eat… I have to go!" He was about to jump of the roof but Katie stopped him.

"Would you like some breakfast? I have a lot in my house and I think it will just go to waste…" Katie told the blond with a warm smile and the blond instantly jumped up and down like there was no tomorrow.

"Yee thanks lady!" The blond said and Katie showed the way. Once inside, Naruto's jaw dropped as he saw how much food there was inside waiting for him. He quickly run to grab a plate and dig in! He didn't even notice when Katie left him alone and she went to get ready for her date.

_That's so cool! _She said as she started to look for something to wear to the date. Yeah, it wasn't completely a date but she just wanted to call it a date. It was a date for a girl after all even though it's not for the guy.

"I wonder if Sasuke is here!" She told her self as she thought about Naruto eating her food. Excitement passed through her body.

"Naruto is eating my food!" She told her herself in excitement. She just couldn't believe it as she pressed really hard her clothes in her hand to her chest. "I wonder if he likes it!"

--

"Who are you?" Night asked the blond that was eating the food like there's no tomorrow.

"Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage!" The blond responded with food in his mouth. Later the blond kept eating and Night just stared at the kid.

"Why don't you try this...?" Night suggested indifferent as Naruto turn to him and saw a large bowl of Ramen in his hand.

This was heaven to Naruto.

"RAMEN!!! ARIGATOU!" Naruto quickly grabbed the bowl of Ramen and started eating it while Night grabbed the rest of Katie's food and threw it to the trash.

Night just laugh it off.

"Let's see what Katie does…" He told himself as he walked to Orihime's room with a bowl of ramen in his hand.

--

"I WILL WEAR THIS!" Katie exclaimed in excitement as she saw herself in the full length mirror with a cute pink button-up shirt and a long blue skirt that goes all the way to her knees.

"This is so beautiful!" She hugged herself in excitement and decided to go and put her make up now.

"Hope he likes it!" She smiled to herself and she put on some lip gloss in her pinkish lips.

--

"_Sigh…_" Uryu sighed to himself as he noticed he was ready. He looked like always but this time he wore his favorite white shirt that he only wears to special occasions.

"I guess it's time…" He said as he grabbed his watch, wallet and coat and he left his house to go pick-up Katie; his first date.

"Hope I don't screw it…"

**Author's Note**

Okay… so to tell you… no! the beginning it's not a song or lyrics to a song! lol I barely noticed that it sounds like its part of a song but it's not! =D I just thought if I put that in the beginning it's like its saying what is going to happen in the chapter OR what Katie is thinking about her current problem with her love life and going home… something like that! Lol

Okay so that's settled! n_n so what did you think? Was this chap good!? Lol yeah… Rukia and Ichigo have been together all along! XD I wanted to write the lemon but I just left it like that since this is rated T! XD k?! lol

HOPE YOU DID ENJOY, PLEASE REVIEW AND…..

Arigatou Godzaimazu……… matane! n_n

Oh and before I forget! Please visit anime-passion[dot]wetpaint[dot]com since it's a new website I created for anime fans. It's free so you don't have to pay anything and it's new so it needs to grow! If you do check it out… don't forget to hit me up… I'm nekohime17! n_n


End file.
